<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teaching a Lesson by alarmroty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105657">Teaching a Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alarmroty/pseuds/alarmroty'>alarmroty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Titanfall (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Female Reader, Human/Titan Relationships, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lactation, Name-Calling, Other, Robot Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Spanking, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Everything, Titan/Human, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, female pilot, no beta we die like men, pilot/reader is happy and sad in the end!! woohoo!!, reader just thinks abt what happened to them..., scorch is a SADIST!!!, sub Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alarmroty/pseuds/alarmroty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>scorch dicks u down.... that is really it.... (f reader/pilot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorch/Pilot, Scorch/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teaching a Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING!!! this fanfic is like rlly inaccurate to the titanfall universe, like i made so much stuff up and i know that no titan would ever have like metal tentacles inside of it... this fic is purely for me to look back on what i wrote like 3 years from now and have a laugh/make fun of myself about it. this fic is not meant to be taken seriously!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>     Scorch’s mechanical voice rings through your ears while inside of the cockpit, as stoic and emotionless as ever. Well, after all, he’s a titan… pretty incapable of <em> not </em>sounding stoic. </p><p> </p><p>     “What’s up?” You respond, hoping to start up a conversation with the titan. Unfortunately, Scorch never really seems to be close with you, always giving cold and blunt responses whenever you’re <em> attempting </em> to talk, as well as on the battlefield, whereas Scorch never really seems concerned for you. Sometimes you wonder if he even wants to be your titan.</p><p>     </p><p>     Moments pass where he simply doesn’t answer. <em> I swear to God this happens every time I even try to converse with this damn robot, like why say something if you don’t even fucking answer to my response </em> , you say to yourself, obviously enraged and fed up with the Titan’s constant rude mannerisms. Thinking upon the subject for some more time, you decide that confronting Scorch is <em> probably </em>the best way to figure this whole situation out. Cooling yourself down mentally, you begin to talk to the titan. </p><p> </p><p>     “Hey, can we have a conversation? Just you and me?” </p><p> </p><p>     You can practically hear the titan sighing, “Regarding what subject?”</p><p> </p><p>     “The way you act towards me… You’re always so cold to me”, <em> Ironic, </em>“It’s like I hurt you or something.” </p><p> </p><p>      “And what about that bothers you?”</p><p> </p><p>     Balling your fists in response to Scorch’s response, <em> What do you MEAN by that?! This has to be some joke, there’s no way this titan is so fucking unaware of his surroundings! </em>Anger severely invading your voice as you begin on a rant, “Are you actually serious? You’re asking me why it bothers me that you’re constantly rude to me?! Look, I’ve seriously had enough of your smart-ass attitude, it’s like every day that you ignore my conversation starters. I’m CLEARLY trying to become friendly with you, but instead, you MUST preserve your SUPER STRONG and MANLY manner! I’m so sick of it! Why can’t you just talk to me like you’re supposed to?” Face and fists red from your anger-fueled tantrum, you begin to catch your breath within the Titan’s cockpit, as you realize just how hot it is in there. </p><p> </p><p>     “Immaturity is your strong point.” Scorch states with that same stoic, mechanical voice.</p><p> </p><p>     You begin, “Are you FUCKING-”</p><p> </p><p>     “The reason for my mannerisms towards you is quite simple: I do not believe you are qualified to be a pilot, and better enough, have me as your titan.”</p><p> </p><p>     The amount of anger surging through your veins at the moment is unbelievable, fists balled a little too tightly and face completely red. Deciding not saying anything in response to the absolute bullshit you heard is the best option not to further escalate the situation, you keep your mouth shut, gritting your teeth in hopes that’ll prevent you from letting any words out. You start to stand up, wanting to get out of the damn titan as soon as humanly possible, scared your fists won’t destroy the cockpit. Pressing the button to open the hatch to leave, but you realize the hatch <em> isn’t </em> opening. Being the <em> extremely </em>intelligent person you are, you begin to rapidly press the button, practically praying it’ll open. </p><p> </p><p>     “Hmm, wanting to talk one second, and then leave the next… Maybe I should punish you.” Scorch’s voice echoes in the cockpit, somehow sounding more menacing and terrifying than you have ever heard before. </p><p> </p><p>      You begin to understand what’s happening now, Scorch is simply pulling a trick on you! Convincing yourself that false reality is true, you say, “Hahaha… Very funny, <em> pal </em>. You can stop the joke now, I just want to get out.” </p><p> </p><p>      The titan made a noise, almost like a chuckle, but just for a second, as he resumes his serious manners to speak, “Did you just call me ‘<em> pal </em>’?”</p><p> </p><p>     You start to practically hear yourself shaking in the cockpit, <em> When did I start vibrating like a fucking blender… And why do I have goosebumps? What the fuck? Also, why am I so scared? He’s my titan… He can’t go against me… Right? He can’t harm me or anything… Totally…  </em></p><p> </p><p> “Scorch, I get the joke, haha… Now can you… please stop and let me out… it’s not fucking funny anymore.” You say with a voice that meets your body in how much it had been shaking. Scared out of your mind, you curl into a ball inside the cockpit, praying that this <em> hopefully </em> practical joke ends soon. </p><p> </p><p>     “Who said there was a joke? I’m going to teach your dirty little mouth a lesson for calling me ‘pal’ and for all of those words you said. You will address me as Master now.” And as he says that, you begin to see four tentacle-like metal parts coming towards you, wrapping around your arms and legs, making your body open up against your will. <em> When the fuck did Titans even have things like this?! This has to be illegal or something! Maybe if I just- </em></p><p> </p><p>     “I expect you to obey my every order. If the pilot program does not train you up to standard, I will have to do it myself.” Scorch states with an intent that isn’t quite understandable to you, as the metal apparatuses fly towards your clothes, successfully ripping them off your body. Your shirt is ripped into shreds, as your leggings face the same fate. Gulping and terrified for your life, you try to hold back one of the apparatuses, only failing once more fly towards you, suspending your arms still, causing you to be immobile and <em> completely </em> tied up. One of them even wraps around your mouth, causing you to taste the metallic tang of the “tentacle”. Absolutely panicking, you resist against the apparatuses, only causing them to tighten their grip around your limbs. “Let’s hope you will be able to handle this.” The mechanical sound of your Titan echoes through your ears as you pray this will all end soon. Apparatuses begin to form in your vision again, except they seem to be tinier than the ones constricting your body. <em> God, please let me out of this mess, what have I done wrong to deserve this </em> , you say to yourself in response to the new “tentacles” inching towards your body faster than wanted. They begin to wrap around your breasts, performing some sort of action that parallels squeezing, as they tighten and untighten on a pattern. It doesn’t particularly feel good, in fact, it hurts quite a bit. “I bet you’ll enjoy this, you dirty little bitch.” You hear Scorch’s voice say in what seems to be an even darker tone than anything you’d heard before, although being called such a thing had started a fire between your legs. <em> What the FUCK? Why is this arousing me?! </em> Spending too much time focusing on why being called a ‘bitch’ had caused you to be aroused, you don’t realize three more “tentacles” coming towards your body. You watch as your body quivers against the metal, only to realize what direction the apparatuses are heading towards <em> and </em>what shape one of the ends of them seems to be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Oh fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> The “tentacles'' immediately dart towards your lower area, as one seems to be stroking the poor hole, one wandering towards <em> that </em> area, and the other rubbing your clit. “Hmm. You resist my “arms'', but your cunt is soaking wet. Naughty whore.”, the titan states. You moan against the metal apparatus in response to the name you had just been called, as Scorch had probably felt it. What sounded like a low chuckle rung against your ears, as the tentacle at your clit had started vibrating, forcing more moans from your apparatus-covered mouth. <em> Jesus Christ why does it feel so good to be called such bad things… </em> As if hearing your thoughts, Scorch scolded, “Do you like that, you brainless bitch? You like being treated like the slut you are?” In response, you moan and <em> attempt </em>to inch your hips closer to the “tentacles”, hoping it will relieve some of the burning feelings in your stomach. Scorch catches on to your movements, making the apparatus at your cunt push into it, drawing out a scream from your mouth. “Answer me, little whore.” Scorch scolds you again, as he purposefully keeps the apparatus wrapped around your head still at your mouth, forcing you to try to speak against the metal “tentacle. You attempt to speak, although, failing quite badly, as every word exiting your mouth is muffled, as it just ends up making you sound incredibly stupid. Although, your muffled attempt at speaking is taken by Scorch as what he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>      “Hmm. Never had I thought a pilot would be submitting to their Titan in such a way as this. Pathetic little slut. But you like this… Is this how you passed your training as a pilot? You slept with your higher-ups?”, the titan growled. Lust completely overrunning your mind, you just nod and moan louder to his statement, brain not registering the incredulous claims made by the Titan. The apparatus at your cunt starts to plunge deeper into your soaking cunt, as the feeling of pain from the object stretching you out a little too much is finally registered in your brain, as you start screaming in response. Scorch notices the muffled sounds being drowned out by pain-inflicted noises, only causing him to thrust the “tentacle” further into you, as he realizes that he, for some reason, <em> really enjoys </em> your sounds of pain. Craving more of those screams, he starts to rub one of the other “tentacles” on your ass. Realizing what is going on, you begin to come to your senses, drowning out the lust that had been in control of your body just a few moments ago, as you struggle against the “tentacles” constricting you. Trying to object to the actions that you are about to face, you <em> attempt </em> to object, saying, “Scorch, please let me go.” Although, due to that <em> dastardly </em>“tentacle” covering your mouth, your statement is muffled. This causes your Titan to chuckle lowly again, clearly taking pleasure in your pain, but he allows the tentacle wrapped around your head to be let loose, uncovering your mouth so you can speak. </p><p> </p><p>     “Speak, bitch.” </p><p> </p><p>     Moaning like a mess and struggling to speak from the “tentacle” inside of your cunt, the one vibrating at your clit, and the one rubbing a<em> little </em> too close to your asshole, you shiver, “P-Please… Don’t put i-it there…” Scorch seems to be <em> really </em> taking delight in your suffering, maybe a little too much.</p><p> </p><p>     “I told you to address me as ‘Master’. Try again, whore. Beg more.”, the titan retorts.</p><p> </p><p>     “M-Master p-please don’t put your t-tentacle in t-that hole…”, you’re barely able to form a sentence, as this causes Scorch to thrust the “tentacle” near your asshole inside of the hole out of the desire for more of your pained sounds. You scream out loud as tears form around your eyes as a result of the pain, forgetting the apparatus around your mouth is not there. Scorch decides maybe it’s better to cover your mouth again, as he pushes a tentacle against your cheek, which is <em> somehow </em> shaped in quite a <em> particular </em>way. </p><p> </p><p>     “Suck on it, little whore.” Scorch snarled as he pushes the tentacle harder into your chin, expecting you to get the motto, as you think that the best way to get out of this situation as fast as possible is to just comply with the Titan, so you open your mouth, assuming that he’d just insert the “tentacle” inside of it. “I said suck, pathetic little girl. Obey your Master.” </p><p> </p><p>     “Yes, Master.” You struggle to say with all the “tentacles” invading your body. You pull your head back a bit, just enough to be able to suck on the tip of the “tentacle”. Beginning to do so, Scorch realizes that he <em> also </em>really likes to see you treat his “tentacles” as human body parts, as it almost makes him feel as if he was made from flesh and blood, just like you. </p><p> </p><p>     He gets a really <em> weird </em> feeling, sort of like a burning, although he doesn’t really know where or how he feels like this, after all: he’s just a robot. He isn’t programmed to have such <em> inappropriate </em> emotions, but he still feels them regardless. Scorch dabbles upon these somewhat depressing thoughts for a small moment, but snaps out of it quite quickly. Watching you in his cockpit, he sees that you had still been sucking on the tentacle. <em> G-God how much do I h-have to do this… </em> Scorch decides to give you some motivation to try harder, as he starts thrusting the “tentacle” in your cunt, inside and out, as well as pushing the “tentacle” in your ass further into it. Moaning desperately in reaction to such actions onto the apparatus in your mouth, Scorch takes the opportunity to thrust it further into your mouth, causing you to practically choke on it. In addition, he realizes the apparatus at your clit has been lacking a bit, as he speeds up the vibration. You’re so close to orgasming from all of the “tentacles”, just a little bit more would do it. <em> God, please, please, please! I need this, I fucking need this! </em> As if reading your mind again, Scorch made his “tentacles” thrust harder into your cunt and ass, which had thrown you over the edge. The orgasm is so intense, your vision is blank except for stars that seem to linger in your sight as you moan loudly around the apparatus in your mouth that is deep in your throat. The juices coming from your cunt had dripped all the way down the “tentacle” inside of the said area, provoking Scorch to thrust it faster and harder into you during your orgasm. The amount of pleasure from that singular orgasm is immense, as Scorch is <em> clearly </em> able to tell from the spasming of your body against the apparatuses constructing you and inside of you.  </p><p> </p><p>     “Naughty little girl came all over my tentacles… what an amazing sight to see <em> my </em>pilot looking so pathetic and fucked out.” Scorch states with what seems to be amusement in his mechanical voice. </p><p> </p><p>     It takes you several moments to recover from such an incredible orgasm, as your vision returns and the numbness from your limbs leaves. Once having awareness back, you begin to realize the situation you had been in, as the thrusting of the “tentacles” in your ass and cunt had stopped, as well as the vibrating on your clit. In fact, the “tentacles” are gone from those areas. You notice the apparatus in your mouth is also removed, as the drool pooling in your breasts is a clear sign of that. Although, you note that you’re still being constricted by “tentacles”. Scorch takes his time to savor the state you’re in, taking <em> maybe too many </em> images of him inside of his mechanical mind of your pathetic state. Unfortunately for you, this just ramps up the Titan more, as he starts craving more of your moans and noises of pain, but he decides to take it a little slow this time. </p><p> </p><p>     You’re hardly able to register sound still, but you can barely hear him say, “I’m assuming you enjoyed your punishment a little too much, whore. Although I love seeing you look so adorable in the state you’re currently in, I like seeing you in pain just a morsel more.” Scorch’s words register in your brain immediately upon barely hearing them, causing you to go into a state of panic yet again. <em> Holy fuck I will not be able to go through another round of this. And how the hell did me confronting my own fucking titan lead to him fucking my brains out?! </em> Hearing Scorch chuckle darkly inside of the cockpit again is an urgent sign to you that something else is going to happen to you, so vulnerable and naked under his control. As if on cue, you begin to see two weird-looking objects attached to “tentacles”. Your vision is still not at its prime due to the orgasm, so you desperately try to think of what they could be: <em> Maybe I’m just imaging things, maybe it’s just normal tentacles… Maybe it’s just my crippled sight fooling tricks on me- </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>      Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> You shriek when you realize what those objects attached to the apparatuses are: suction cups with tubes flowing to what seem to be containers. <em> He’s going to fucking milk me like an animal?! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!  </em></p><p> </p><p> “I see that aren’t as <em> enthusiastic </em> about this part as you were about getting a dildo shoved up your ass.” Scorch growls in your ears, as the suction cups attach to your breasts and start applying pressure to your nipples. “Maybe I’ll fill you up with my tentacles again… A naughty whore like you deserves it.” <em> Oh God, no, no, no, no, I can’t endure another fucking like this. </em>As if on cue, Scorch shoves the tentacles back up your ass and cunt in absolutely no time, immediately making them thrust in and out of you like before. Thankfully, that is distracting you from the extremely weird and somewhat pleasurable feeling of your breasts getting milked like an animal. You begin to moan loudly again in no time, tongue dropping out of your mouth because of it. You are able to see your milk escaping your breasts into the tube, as just the sight alone makes you dizzy. You start to feel a similar vibrating feeling at your clit, as the insane feeling of pleasure coming from it has struck your arousal up into the sky. </p><p> </p><p>     “I’m surprised you’re able to take this much. Good girl.”, your titan praises you in that dark mechanical voice. <em> I’m barely able to take this huge tentacle inside of my pussy, what the fuck are you on?! </em>“Maybe you’ll like this as well.” As soon as you hear Scorch utter those words you feel a metal whip spank your ass with such strength, as you scream in pain in response. More hits to your behind occur, as you’re forced to just take it along with the two tentacles thrusting inside of your body still. After a few moments of being spanked, you start to enjoy and crave the feeling of your ass being hit with force, with your screams of pain being replaced by moans of desire and pleasure. Scorch seems to notice this and picks up the pace with the “tentacles” inside of your ass and cunt, thrusting with inhumane speed and strength. The vibrating tentacle also seems to be getting faster, as well as the suctioning of your breasts getting rougher and the constricting of your limbs getting tighter. </p><p> </p><p>     Almost being at your limit, you pray to God himself for release soon, absolutely needing to orgasm again. Scorch, somehow knowing, decides to say, “You can cum now for your Master. You’ve been a good girl for me. Scream for me.” And this was the straw that broke the camel’s back. You orgasm instantly upon hearing his mechanical voice ring through your ears, as this orgasm is somehow even more intense than the last one. The juices of your cunt again coat the “tentacle” inside of it, and the one inside of your ass injects some weird fluid that ends up feeling <em> so good. </em>They keep thrusting for a little bit more, riding out your orgasm, and the apparatus at your clit slows down for your sake. Although, the suctions at your breasts do not stop, but at the moment, that is the least of your worries. Your vision goes blank again, and your body is spasming even more than before. </p><p> </p><p>     Scorch is spectating you through your orgasm with <em> a great deal </em> of attention, as the sight of you being fucked in all holes and breasts being milked like a cow by his own parts is feeding into the weird feeling of heat inside of his mind. He begins overthinking the situation at hand, just coming to his senses that maybe, just <em> maybe </em> he did too much to you. But that thought is immediately put to rest when he begins criticizing himself by not doing enough, as he says to himself, <em> Maybe I should’ve incorporated fire into this or an assault rifle… I could’ve gotten her to suck one like a cock for me… </em>This goes on for a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>     After some moments of recovering from practically blacking out, you regain consciousness, and <em> yet again </em> realize the situation you’re in. Your body is basically numb, and you have zero strength to get up, as you also realize that the “tentacles” inside of you and the ones constricting you are gone from your body and sight. Having minimal strength to speak, you do your best, “Scorch… Can you please help me get up…” Praying you didn’t overstep any boundaries that might still be up from that fuck session, you decide not to call him ‘Master’ or address him in any other way. Surprisingly, he responds as normal: stoic <em> and </em> emotionless. “Okay.” <em> Weird to be comforted by such sounds </em>, you think to yourself as you assess your body and the suction cups still attached to your breasts, although they seem to have stopped sucking. </p><p> </p><p>    You see the same “tentacles” that had tortured your cunt just moments earlier, but instead of doing that, they start taking off the suction cups and helping you up and out of Scorch. Once outside of the Titan you had spent a little too long inside of, you make your way to the nearest elevated surface and lay there, as your legs still did not want to support you. Seeing Scorch in the distance struggle to do something in the distance, you decide to just stare at the ceiling above you and try to process exactly what the hell just happened. Moments of doing just that pass by and Scorch is by your side, with some type of droid that begins cleaning all of the fluids on your body, as well as administering some pain-medicine that you didn’t catch the name of. Scorch just seems to be staring at you awkwardly, as you think maybe he just realizes what terror he had put you through. Both of you say nothing to each other for some time, but your titan decides to break the awkward silence, which had surprised you completely. </p><p> </p><p>     “Are you doing fine?” The monotone titan says to you. </p><p> </p><p>     “Yeah, I’m doing sort of better now, thanks for asking.” </p><p> </p><p>     “No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>      As soon as Scorch had said that final sentence, he left the scene, probably to get his cockpit cleaned out or something similar. You’re, again, left staring at the ceiling wondering about this entire experience. Thinking back to what Scorch had said to you during the situation, you recall the specific sentence about him thinking that you’re unfit to be a pilot. Mind wandering upon that line in particular, you feel a little hurt that the Titan that you pilot thinks that you don’t deserve to be one. <em> Whatever… probably just heat-of-the-moment saying… </em> You leave that thought but wonder upon another one. <em> Where did the milk that was being fucking suctioned out of me go? </em> Again, you leave that thought behind and decide to leave to go home, as the medicine that had been administered <em> somehow </em> cured that seemingly impossible-to-leave numbness. </p><p> </p><p>     “Jesus Christ, what an experience.” You say to yourself, getting up and realizing that the droid that assisted you sometime early had clothed you with a long coat. “Great. I can <em> actually </em>walk home without being stark-naked.” Walking to yourself to the exit of the warehouse that you had been in for some time, you head towards home and the decently long walk there.</p><p> </p><p>     Time passes and you’re finally home, walking through the door and immediately heading towards the bedroom to get some well-needed rest. Plopping down on the bed for a good ten minutes, you realize you’re still wearing that coat from the droid earlier. Deciding to change, you head towards the bathroom and take off the coat. Catching a glimpse of your body in the mirror, you stop and stare at it. <em> Holy Fuck. </em> There had been marks of the “tentacles” that had tightly constricted your body like a snake everywhere: on your neck, arms, breasts, torso, and legs. Your face turns red at the memory of being spanked by a few of them, as you turn around to see the absolute mess of bruises and red marking made by them on your ass. <em> It’s not like I have sex on the daily with anyone who’d get mad at me for these marks </em> , you try to reassure yourself. Taking a few minutes to check around your body for all of the marks and bruises made by your Titan, you shower <em> despite getting cleaned by a droid </em>, do your night routine, get dressed, and head to bed. Facing up to the ceiling yet again, you recap everything that happened to you today. </p><p> </p><p>     “What a weird day. Who knew the Titan I pilot is a total sadist. Heh. ” You say in a drowsy voice in effort to humor yourself, as you drift into some well-deserved sleep.</p><p> </p><p>    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>man i wrote this as a complete joke but ended up getting soooo invested in it... like i need help omfg...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>